1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of teaching individuals how to become familiar with the structure of a text, how to address a particular area of interest through the aide of grouping sentences according to main ideas and quickly pinpointing keywords.
2. Description of Prior Art
Standard or certified examinations are often required to be taken and passed with a certain degree of proficiency and accuracy in order to enter into a job or a trade or to merely change from one position to another. Often these examinations are of the open book type. This type of test demands that the student know where and how to access information from the text. The student must be capable of differentiating between what is important and what is not important. What are the main ideas and how are they arranged? What are the keywords or elements within these main ideas? Knowing where or how to find an answer or a solution to a problem is essential; being familiar with the text is repeatedly the most important factor in passing the test.
There are methods for optimizing reading skills or for outlining text. However, no method has been directed towards teaching individuals how to quickly access random information from a text.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,129 issued Oct. 12, 1926 to James E. McDade discloses an outlining device to aide in the development of reading carefully and analyzing what is being read.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,838 issued Apr. 16, 1991 to Kirby Cochran is a method and system for enhancing reading skills whereby reading can improve both reading and speed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.